


Arbre de compétence

by Klouh



Series: Writing Prompt (FR) [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klouh/pseuds/Klouh
Summary: Tout le monde a un arbre de compétences, et à 18 ans, vous débloquez la capacité de voir votre arbre et d'y dépenser 50 points. Vous pouvez aussi obtenir des points dans des compétences particulières faisant des activités en lien. À vos 18 ans, vous découvrez que vous avez 1000 points dans une compétence spécifique.





	Arbre de compétence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skill Tree Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/371022) by Prompt Guy. 



> C'est pas vraiment un travail qui convient à AO3, mais je voulais rassembler un peu mon travail.  
> Cette fic est basée sur une idée de https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com (cf le sommaire)  
> J'ai d'abord écrit cette fic en anglais, et en voici la trad fr.
> 
> (si jamais vous avez une meilleure idée de titre, je vous en SUPPLIE aidez-moi...)

Demain c'est mon 18ème anniversaire. Comme tout le monde à cet âge, j'en peux plus d'attendre. Plein de gens ont partagé leurs arbres en ligne, et j'en ai parlé avec ma famille, donc je sais quelles compétences sont habituelles, et qu'il y a quelques compétences divisées en plusieurs, ce qui rend tout ça tellement plus compliqué... Par exemple mon grand frère aimait cuisiner, alors il a eu la compétence "cuisine", et liée à elle la compétence "pâtisserie". Mon père n'a que la compétence "cuisine" de base. Il y a même quelques chefs qui ont des branches précises comme "gâteau au chocolat" ou quelque chose comme ça. Sans parler des sportifs... La branche "sport" est tellement large. Je sais que j'aurais déjà quelques points, je pense dans des compétences comme littérature, maths, physique, peut-être empathie mais sans doute zéro en "contrôle de la colère" si même ça existe.

Je passe toute la journée à penser à mes futures compétences. J'ai pensé à tellement de plans, à tellement d'hypothèses sur ce que je ferais de mes 50 points. Je me suis dit que si je pouvais, j'en mettrais quelques uns dans "résistance au manque de sommeil" parce que j'aimerais bien être éveillée plus que mes 10h habituelles par jour. J'en mettrais aussi dans "résistance à la douleur" parce que j'aimerais bien éviter de passer toute une semaine par mois au lit. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas si j'aurais ces compétences, si même elles existent. Peut-être que je les déverrouillerai plus tard, mais je n'aurais jamais autant de points à attribuer en une seule fois. Il faut aussi que je sois prudente, on a tous entendu l'histoire de ce gars qui a mis tous ses points dans "soigner" mais aucun dans des compétences académiques. Du coup il n'a jamais réussi à faire médecine et il n'est jamais devenu le docteur qu'il rêvait d'être.

En tout cas je passe ma journée à l'école sans savoir ce que je fais. Je connais ça pour avoir vu des amis dans cet état. Je sais aussi que les plus jeunes, et aussi ceux qui sont déjà passé par là, se moquent de moi, comme je riais moi-même avant. Mais ces derniers temps je ne riais plus parce que je savais que ça allait bientôt être mon tour.

Maintenant je suis dans mon lit, incapable de dormir pour une fois. Demain je peux rester à la maison si je veux, pour attribuer tranquillement mes points. On n'a que 24h pour le faire, alors on est autorisé à manquer tout ce qu'on a de prévu le jour de nos 18 ans.

Il est presque minuit maintenant. Je ne peux pas détourner les yeux de mon réveil.

11:59.

00:00.

Quelque chose de bizarre apparaît dans mon champ de vision. J'en ai entendu des descriptions, même vu des images, mais c'est tellement bizarre de le voir vraiment... Je sais où les programmeurs ont trouvé leurs idées parce que c'est comme si je regardais le menu d'un ordinateur devant mes yeux. Il y a un gros 50 tout en haut. C'est le nombre de points que j'ai cette fois. Je lis le menu tranquillement, j'ai le temps et je ne veux pas paniquer. Je vois que je peux afficher toutes les compétences qui existent mais ce n'est pas le moment. Je ne veux pas me mettre à rêver d'attribuer mes 50 points à une catégorie que je n'ai pas encore. Je ferais ça plus tard. J'ai trouvé l'option que je veux. J'affiche les compétences que j'ai déjà et celles auxquelles je peux attribuer des points.

La première page s'affiche. "Marche". Evidemment, je le savais. Les premières compétences sont toujours marcher, parler, ce genre-là. Je vois en bas que c'est la première page sur 51. C'est parti. J'ai le maximum de points qu'on peut mettre dans les premières pages, lire, parler, écrire... Les points déjà assignés sont bleus. C'est après que ça devient plus intéressant. Comme prévu, j'ai quelques points en pâtisserie, vu que mon frangin m'a appris des trucs. Littérature, natation étonnament, vélo bien sûr. J'ai plus de points que je pensais en anglais et espagnol, je suis plutôt fière. Il y a aussi quelques pages où je n'ai pas de points, mais je pourrais en mettre. Comme "dessiner", je suis plutôt contente ! Je mets quelques points dans les catégories où je voudrais m'améliorer, mais je ne valide pas, je le ferais plus tard quand je serais sûre de chaque point. Les points non-validés sont en orange. Après encore quelques pages, la couleur de l'arrière-plan change d'un vert clair à un rouge pâle, presque rose. Je sais que ça veut dire que je suis passé dans la partie avec des compétences plus "émotionnelles". La partie compliquée.

J'ai plein de points en "empathie", j'avais raison. Beaucoup en "patience" aussi, probablement grâce à mon grand frère et ses blagues pas si drôles quand j'étais gamine. Ma compétence "humour" a plusieurs branches et j'ai ce qu'il faut en "humour noir". Je prévois aussi de mettre quelques points dans cette "habilité au canular" que je viens de voir. Mon frère ne le verra jamais venir.

Je vois les catégories que j'attendais, gentillesse, optimisme, des trucs comme ça. Je suis déçue de moi-même, je n'ai qu'un point en "courage"... Il y a quelques catégories où je suis en dessous de zéro, comme la cruauté. Je suis soulagée, j'ai entendu une histoire à propos d'un gars qui s'est rendu compte qu'il avait déjà 15 points en "méchanceté", même si je pense que ce n'est qu'une histoire pour faire peur.

Enfin, j'atteints la 50ème page ; c'est "pédagogie" et il n'y pas encore de point, sans surprise. Plus qu'une compétence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon coeur bat si vite, je ne m'attends à rien de spécial ou de rare. Je suis juste une fille...

Je tourne la page. Je ne comprends pas. L'échelle a complètement changé à cause du nombre de points de cette catégorie. Ils sont en orange plutôt qu'en bleu, et je vois le nombre affiché au dessus de la barre : +1000. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Personne n'a autant de points, même en tout, même en toute une vie. Et j'ai tout ça, sur une seule compétence. C'est évidemment pas validé, ou je serais un génie d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Je cherche le nom de la catégorie et je sens mon coeur s'arrêter.

Deux minutes plus tard, je me rue dans la chambre de mon frère et le réveille.

\- Oh allez p'tite soeur, tu pourrais pas attendre demain pour me dire dans quoi tu vas être trop forte ?

Je ne peux pas répondre, je commence à pleurer. En l'entendant, il allume la lumière. Je me jete dans ses bras et pleure comme si j'avais encore 5 ans. Finalement, je lui explique tout.

\- Et, et, tu sais, une fois que j'aurais validé je ne pourrais rien modifier, et et j'ai essayé d'enlever ces points mais je peux pas je peux je peux rien modifier dans cette catégorie qu'est ce que je vais faire-

\- Du calme 'tite soeur, tais toi et calme toi. Je sais tout ça, je suis passé par là. Calme toi maintenant. Voiiiilà. Alors, c'est quoi cette catégorie qui te terrifie à ce point ?

Je lui dis ; il pâlit.

Il se tait pendant un moment, puis se lève, allume son ordi et m'asseoit devant.

\- Ecris chaque compétence et les points que tu as, et aussi celles que tu as débloqué. Je vais faire du café.

 

*********

 

A 6h, on entend Papa se lever et se préparer pour le boulot. Je m'arrange pour avoir l'air excitée, et je vois la fierté dans ses yeux. Je ne veux pas le décevoir plus tôt que nécessaire. A 8h, le réveil de mon frère sonne. ll l'éteint et appelle son travail en leur disant qu'il est malade.

On passe chaque minute qu'on peut à travailler sur mon arbre de compétence. On se met vite d'accord, je serais une fille normale, sans rien de particulier, parce qu'il FAUT que j'annule les effets que cette compétence va avoir sur moi. Mon frère m'a juré qu'il sera toujours là pour moi au moins 3 fois depuis que je l'ai réveillé.

Quand notre père rentre, il comprend que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, et propose de nous aider. Je lui dis qu'on se débrouille, avec un sourire et un merci. Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas dupe, mais il nous laisse travailler. Il nous apporte même de la pizza pour le dîner.

A 23h, enfin, notre plan de bataille est prêt. On a parcouru toutes mes options, pensé à chancun des points que je peux placer, et on a déjà réfléchi à ce sur quoi je devrais m'améliorer plus tard.

Je place avec précaution mes points selon le plan. Mon frère m'observe, inquiet. On sait tous les deux qu'on passera nos vies ensemble désormais ; je ne voulais pas m'imposer à lui mais il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. J'aurais besoin de surveillance et de protection constantes. J'espère déjà que je trouverais un moyen de lui fausser compagnie, pour qu'il puisse vivre sa vie.

Avant de valider, je me précipite dans la chambre de mon père, je le réveille aussi et je le sers fort dans mes bras en lui disant que je l'aimerais toujours. Maintenant il est inquiet aussi. Je ne veux que ça se finisse comme ça alors je l'entraîne dans la chambre de mon frère. Je ne veux pas lui expliquer alors je lui dis juste que je voudrais qu'il soit là quand je validerais mes points. Il semble paniqué aussi maintenant... Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est probablement la dernière fois que je peux lui parler...

Je vérifie une dernière fois mes points. J'ai mis mes 50 points dans "courage", "protection de soi" (oui, ça existe...), et "confiance".

Je prends les mains de mon frère et de mon père. Je les sers très fort et je valide.

 

*********

 

Je suis vieille maintenant. Je suis seule dans le noir, il est trop tôt pour que quiconque soit levé. Je suis fatiguée. De la bonne fatigue. Comme après une bonne journée de travail, sauf que cette journée a duré toute une vie. Je n'ai jamais quitté mon frère. Il est le seul à comprendre vraiment. Il a trouvé une fille géniale et l'a épousé, et ils ont eu des enfants, qui ont eu des enfants aussi. Je n'ai jamais pu les toucher. Nous avons passé chaque minute de libre à travailler mes compétences, pour améliorer ma bravoure et ma confiance dans les autres. Cela a implqué beaucoup de tentatives de sauter d'une falaise, et conduire des voitures rapides. En général cela me prenait des mois avant de réussir de telles choses. J'ai beaucoup écrit aussi. Ensuite je devais essayer de ne pas brûler ce que j'avais fait. Ensuite je devais laisser mon frère lire. Il a même essayé de me faire publier des choses en ligne. Je n'ai réussi que l'année dernière, et ce n'était qu'un commentaire de 2 lignes sur un bon livre que j'avais lu. On n'a jamais vérifié, mais je pense être la personne qui a acquis le plus de point de sa vie. Il le fallait. La surveillance constante de mon frère ma sauvé la vie plus d'une fois, mais je devais m'améliorer pour le libérer.

Hier, pour la première fois depuis mes 18 ans, je suis sortie et j'ai vu d'autres gens. C'était une longue promenade, 5 minutes toutes entières. C'était agréable, bien que terrifiant.

 

*********

 

Je me lève, je prends un papier, et écrit une lettre à mon frère. Il est très âgé aussi maintenant, sa femme doit l'aider à lire. C'est bien, elle m'a tellement aidé aussi, il faudra qu'elle lise ça. J'ouvre mon arbre de compétence dans ma tête. Je note toutes mes compétences et les points que j'ai dans chaque catégorie. J'en ai plus de 150 en "courage", et c'est énorme. Ma compétence "confiance" a évolué il y a de nombreuses années, divisée en "confiance en mon frère" (plus de 200 points), "confiance en mon père" (32 points, il est malheureusement mort jeune, cette compétence ne s'est plus amélioré depuis), "confiance en ma belle-soeur", etc.

J'écris quelques autres choses, comme à quel point je les aime, combien j'aime leurs enfants et petits-enfants et combien je regrette de n'avoir jamais pu les prendre dans mes bras.

J'écris un simple merci pour finir ma lettre. Il me faut tout mon courage pour ne pas la détruire. Je résiste. C'est important, qu'importe à quel point je la trouve stupide.

Enfin, je dessine une barre, tout à fait comme les barres de compétences qu'on a tous.

Et je prends un crayon bleu, et je dessine précautionneusement 86 points. Mon âge.

 

*********

 

Je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre si longtemps. En tout cas pas cette nuit-là, à tout juste 18 ans, quand j'ai découvert que j'avais 1000 points mystérieux dans une catégorie dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler.

"Faible estime de soi".


End file.
